BeetleWing Revival Project
Yet another part of my (now rather expansive) Scavenged Pyrrhia/Pantala AU. Do not ask to make a BeetleWing. The answer is, and likely will always be, a resounding no. BEETLEWING REVIVAL PROJECT The BeetleWing Revival Project was created to revive the extinct BeetleWing tribe, through the use of selective breeding and genetic engineering. So far, it has been (mostly) successful, and while the dragons created are not true BeetleWings (rather, very genetically muddled Hive/Silk hybrids), the resulting dragons are genetically very close to the original tribe. Dubbed "Neo-BeetleWings", these artificial dragons are currently being studied in a fenced-off section of the northern Poison Jungle, close to the city of Sequoia; this place is referred to as "The Sector" by the research team. Inside, it is broken up into several sectors (making the choice of name rather confusing), each of which contains different parts of the tribe's territory. The final goal of the project is to create enough of the dragons to be able to remove them from the endangered species list and thus release them into the "wild"; that is, the several dragon sanctuaries There are a total of 32 documented BeetleWings within the project: 18 females and 14 males. _______________________________________ MISSION lorem ipsum or something _______________________________________ INFORMATION lorem ipsum or something _______________________________________ NEO-BEETLEWINGS |-|Male= |-|Female= Neo-BeetleWings (also known as simply BeetleWings) are the scavengers' attempt at recreating the only species of dragon extinct prior to their rise to power. After translating ancient Draconian texts and discovering records of their existence, the scavengers took it upon themselves to revive the extinct tribe. Creating a HiveWing/SilkWing hybrid close enough to the original species proved difficult; they couldn't use any of their domesticated dragons, as they had been altered too severely to create what the project needed. Almost as quickly as they came to this conclusion, the scavenger scientists (with legal permission and funding from the government of Selene) entered the Selene National Dragon Sanctuary and captured several HiveWings and SilkWings; enough to have proper genetic diversity among the subjects, but not so many as to damage the steadily recovering populations of the apex predators. These dragons were then selectively bred over a timespan of several years until it was hard to tell the difference between the HiveWing and SilkWing offspring. A few more generations of selective breeding and genetic engineering later (to give the dragons a consisten appearance and re-implement their venom-spitting abilities) and the Neo-BeetleWings were born. _ Appearance Neo-BeetleWings have a distinctly hybrid appearance, as that's exactly what they are: hybrids. Neo-BeetleWings bear an upright, lanky build, with a long neck, legs, and tail. Their scales are plated and defensive, though their underbellies and throats lack armor. Their claws are long and sharp, horns are curved gently but regally, and teeth are omnivorous; sharp in the front and flat in the back. A third horn arcs from their foreheads, and males have sharp spikes on their snouts. Neo-BeetleWings can be any color, ranging from bright to dull, red to purple, black to white. Their scales often have a slight iridescence, though not all do; some, especially those with very pale or dark scales, lack this glimmer. Neo-BeetleWings are born with soft, floppy, slightly transparent wings that stiffen and grow as the dragonet ages, allowing them to fly around the age of seven. Most Neo-BeetleWings' wing membranes are brighter, more vibrant, and often a different color than their main scales. Unlike most species of dragons, both ancient and modern, Neo-BeetleWing females are weaker than their male counterparts, as they lack the size, bulk, and length of horns that they do. _ Abilities > antennae > venom > silk > internal iphone thing _ Temperament TBA _ Society TBA Male Neo-BeetleWings are known as bucks, and females as does. _______________________________________ THE SECTOR Sector 1 - "The Western Edge" Blue tba Sector 2 - "The River's Mouth" Blue Sector 2 is the second safest sector The BeetleWings' camp is located in the jungle towards the western edge of Sector 2. Sector 3 - "The Great Divide" Dark Blue tba Sector 4 - "The Venomous Fang" Blue tba Sector 5 - "The Edge of the World" Blue Sector 5 is the easternmost part of the Sector and the only one fully outside of the Poison Jungle. tba _______________________________________ ROSTER A roster of all BeetleWings in the project. Category:Content (Gøssamer) Category:Groups